My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by youchan13
Summary: Hotaru just introduced to Mikan her boyfriend and Mikan doesn't exactly know what will happen after knowing the fact that Hotaru's boyfriend is indeed, her best rival.
1. I've got a boyfriend

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend**

Prologue.

Mikan Sakura is an 18-year-old student-singer but she hides her personality. She is afraid to let everyone know of her "songstress" self. There's only one person who knows her secret though, no one else other than her one and only best friend, Hotaru Imai.

Chapter 1. I've a boyfriend.

Mikan has a new album she has to record and so, she needs to be in her own record room in Bone Skull Starlight (BSS) Studios everyday. Mikan has to make up and dress up as her other self – Yuka Kazumi so that no one will doubt her. Her Yuka self is very different from her Mikan and normal self. Her Yuka self does not have pigtails but she has long and wavy hair. She wears read contact lenses and always wears a childlike combo of min skirt and tube. She also has a star mark on her right cheek. She really is different from her Mikan self. Even her actions became better mannered.

_Fly high_

_Make it_

_Get to the new world that I seek_

_Someday with my little wings…_

_(From EF- A Tale of Memories OP, Euphoric Field, I do not own the song and this is not the correct lyrics because I just wrote the lyrics without confirming in the internet)_

…were the first lyrics of her new song "_Euphoric Field_". She was singing until someone knocked.

"Yes you can enter. The door's open," Mikan (Yuka self) said. "Hey, Mikan!" a voice greeted. Mikan knew the voice. "Hotaru!" she looked at her best friend, walked closer to her and whispered, "Don't call me Mikan, I'm Yuka right now… am I not?" Hotaru knew what she meant. "I know!"

"So Hotaru, what's new? What brought you here?" Mikan asked.

"I've got a boyfriend," she replied directly without emotions showing on her face.

"What?!" Mikan shrieked like what she always does when she's on her normal self. "Is that what were you suppose to act? You're Yuka right now, are you not?" Hotaru asked her this time.

Mikan regained her composure and smiled, "Yeah, sorry… so who is he? The lucky guy…"

Hotaru inhaled before speaking and telling her everything. "You know Kiss the Blue Moon's (KBM) lead and most famous male singer nowadays?"

Mikan was surprised to hear the name of her company studio's best rival, the KBM. "You mean th…that… that boy?!"

"Yeah… Natsume… Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru said with a slight smile on her face. Mikan tried to speak but no words came out from her mouth but Hotaru can understand what her mouth says. "Natsume… Hyuuga… Why does… it… have… to be… you?" Then suddenly her voice came out. "Hotaru, don't forget me," she begged childishly with her red puppy eyes. "Stupid! I won't Yuka… or should I say, Mikan?" Hotaru then hugged her bestfriend.

(at the same time, Natsume's place)

"_Kiss Kiss the Blue Moon…_" a phone rang.

"Hello?" a raven haired boy with red crimson eyes answered.

"Natsume! Come and fetch me now…! Room YKRR1, BSS Studio," Hotaru quickly answered on the other line.

"Hotaru? Why are you in BSS Studios? Don't you know that BSS and my company are rivals?" his eyes widened.

"I know. I know. I am not stupid, just come, get a hat and wear sunglasses. They won't know you… promise, won't they?" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I don't know why I like a girl like you… Bye" Natsume said goodbye to his new girlfriend.

_Oh… I've got a feeling_

_If you put your trust on me…_

_I know what my life could be…_

_Oh… you will all I ever need_

_(From EF-A Tale of Melodies OP, Ebullient Future I do not own the song and this is not the correct lyrics because I just wrote the lyrics without confirming in the internet)_

Mikan sang another song "_Ebullient Future_" of her new album, A Tale of Memories and Melodies, with Hotaru still watching her. Not long after singing the last line of the first stanza, Mikan stopped when she heard another knock at her door. "_I wonder who is it, this time…_" she thought and then suddenly saw Hotaru grin. "Geez, you did call him, didn't you? Hotaru…?" Mikan looked at her bestfriend. Hotaru just smiled back at her.

- TO BE CONTINUED –

Next Chapter: Rival, eh?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So how do you like it? It's my first fanfic so I'm not that good. I got the idea of this story with 2 different stories that I read here when I browsed the site. So tell me your ideas.


	2. Rival, eh?

Chapter 2. Rival, eh?

"Geez, you did call him, didn't you? Hotaru…?" Mikan looked at her bestfriend. Hotaru just smiled back at her and went to open the door. "Welcome, Natsume…" Ntasume walked in of Mikan's record room and saw what is the inside of a BSS record room. "_So, this is what it is like here…_" he thought and he was surprised to see someone he knew that he might see in the place. "Welcome Natsume Hyuuga… to _my_ record room…" Mikan winked at him and caused Natsume to blush. Hotaru saw Natsume's blushing face and suddenly blurted, "Hey, stupid, don't fall in love with her," Natsume looked at her and said, "No… who would fall in love with a girl who wears childlike clothes?" Mikan heard it. "Hey… ne Hotaru! Why did you have such a cruel boyfriend…" Mikan said almost like starting a fight or competition with him. She began record again and Natsume was amazed to hear her beautiful and enchanting voice.

_The sunset is passing into darkness  
Into the entrance of the cold night  
Face down, I ambush you, and at last we've met  
It's just the two of us, unbeknownst to anyone else_

_(From School Days IN09, Let Me Love You – English Translation)_

Mikan sang. Natsume looked at Hotaru. "So Hotaru, who is she?" Natsume asked with a monotone. "Yuka Kazumi," she simply answered because he just asked her who she is. "I know her name, of course, but why are you with her and why are you here? What are you to her?" he flooded her with questions. "Not contented eh? What if I say that she's my boyfriend? Ah, I'm just joking… she's my best friend and the star of BSS Studios…" Hotaru answered him then suddenly Mikan spoke childishly, "In short… we're rivals… I'm _your_ rival and you're _my_ rival… in Hotaru's heart and in career!"

Natsume walked closer to Mikan, "Rival, eh? I shall accept your challenge then, Ms. Yuka…" Natsume winked and inched his face closer to hers. "Go away, your pervert jerk!" Mikan pushed him away and blush, "What a cute blushing face you have there," Natsume teased. He love the way he teases girls but her loved this the most, and also Hotaru. "See ya again… my rival… Hotaru, let's go!" Natsume left with Hotaru. "What a day," Mikan sighed.

After a week, Mikan finally finished recording her newest ablum entitled, A Tale of Memories and Melodies, and it was a big success. It ranked 1 in the music album charts, together with another album. "What?! That man's album is also ranked 1? Arggh! I hate it… but let me hear if it's that great to match mine…" Mikan in her normal self murmured loudly while searching the net. She typed, "Natsume Hyuuga – Last Cross album," and click a link where she can listen all of Natsume's songs. She clicked the first song and listened.

_Before anything begins to crumble,  
You are always by my side, gripping me tightly.  
Someday, everything would definitely  
Overlap and come together, reminding me of you._

_(From Katekyo Hitman REBORN! OP5, Last Cross)_

Natsume's voice echoed on her mind. "_Natsume… I didn't know that your voice can be this… enchanting…_" she thought to herself. "_Yeah, his voice is not beautiful… but enchanting… my rival's voice is enchanting…_"

- TO BE CONTINUED –

Next Chapter: I'm not falling in love, right?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know this chapter is so short but the next chapter is so long. I hope you'll like the next chapter like I do when I wrote the next chapter.


	3. I'm not falling in love, right?

Chapter 3. I'm not falling in love, right?

Mikan's phone rang. Mikan grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. "Ah, it's Dani-san!" Mikan quickly answered the phone. "Yes, Dani-san?"

"Yuka-san, we will have a meeting together with KBM Studios later at 6 pm here at the meeting room of BSS. Attendance is a must," Dani straightly noted her. Mikan agreed but she really does not like to go because maybe her rival will come, too. She thought all about it over and over again. "It's all now or never,". When Mikan looked at her watch, it's already 4:50 pm. "Oh God, I completely forgot about the time," she said to herself and hurriedly change to her Yuka self. Mikan took an hour to prepare. It's already 5:50 pm and she only has 10 minuted left, so she asked her driver (Yuka's driver) to drive her into BSS. It rained and it was traffic so Mikan decided to walk or else it might take longer. After 20 minutes, Mikan finally arrived and is soaking wet. She didn't bring an umbrella with her. While going to the meeting room, she bumped into someone. "Ah sorry," Mikan apologized and then suddenly a familiar voice answered her, "Hn, my rival asking for my forgiveness?" It was Natsume. "What are you doing here? By the way, I'm in a hurry," she started running but she slipped and fell down on the floor. "Ouch," she softly shrieked. "Oi! What happened? Why did you run? You're wet so it's obviously slippery, stupid! And also you are wearing heels, I'll carry you at my back. You're going to the meeting room right?" he asked and gave her a sermon. Mikan insisted that she can do it by herself but Natsume carried her bridal style. Mikan started to be so annoying, "Put me down, put me down!"

"I cannot leave a girl like that, especially, when your Hotaru's, my girlfriend, best friend. If you do not like to be carried bridal style then I'll carry you piggy back style," he said seeing concerned about Mikan's condition. Mikan finally agreed, "Okay! It's better!"

THIS IS THE PREVIEW OF THE CHAPTER 3. CHAPTER 3 IS LONGER! I'M STILL TYPING THE CONTINUATION!


End file.
